


The ghost of you

by Gandalfgirl579



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Gandalfgirl579
Summary: "I don't know what it is," Inej was saying, "but it's climbed out of the water every night this week."A little bit of horror to kick of spooky season!
Relationships: Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	The ghost of you

"You've seen it, haven't you?" 

It was strange to hear Inej sounding so uncertain, and Kaz frowned to himself, though he didn't look up. His nightly profit count was of the utmost importance. She knew that as well as he did.

Outside, the night was dark, the sky moonless, starless, and a mist had crept in around the Barrel, shrouding it in silence. There was no laughter from below, no lapping of waves. Just silence. It was unnerving. Kaz put it out of his mind and focused on the sound of the bills as they slipped through his fingers. 

"I don't know what it is," Inej was saying, "but it's climbed out of the water every night this week."

"It?" Kaz asked. 

"It looks like a ghost." In the window, Inej stared out at the harbor, shaken. It was down there now, wandering. It was deathly pale, its clothes soaked, its hair plastered to its face with dirty water. It looked up at her, and she shuddered. "It looks like you."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I must mention that I go by [TheStarless1](http://thestarless1.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
